Regret
by BrandedKing
Summary: In the week following the death of Exalt Emmeryn, Robin has become depressed and buried in his work. When Chrom fails to get through to his friend, there is only one other person who has a chance of convincing the troubled tactician that he is not to blame. Cordelia


_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is my first ever fanfiction written, and is a oneshot based on Robin after the death of Emmeryn. It is a Robin x Cordelia story, which is my favourite Robin ship in the game. I will discuss more at the end of the story, but read, review and enjoy!**_

_**Bolded text represents the speaker yelling, and italicised text is inner thoughts. **_

It was all his fault. There was no other way around it. Due to his so-called genius tactics, Robin had led Phila and her squad of Pegasus Knights to their death. And to top things off, the Exalt had sacrificed herself. No matter how he looked at it, he was solely responsible. In the week following the morale-crushing events, Robin had holed himself up in this tent, rarely coming out. He was working himself to the bone, drafting up new strategies, and discarding certain strategies if they even had even the slightest risk. All of his fellow Shepherds were aware of the tactician's despair, and were worried for his welfare. They had rarely seen him in the week following Emmeryn's sacrifice, and knew that he was skipping meals.

"Chrom, we have to do something about Robin," Lissa said, breaking the silence of a somber dinner.

"I know that," Chrom replied, "and he should also know that he is not the one to blame for what happened at the Plegian Capital."

"If there is anyone who should take the blame, it's me. If I hadn't been so reckless, maybe then Emmeryn will still be with us, and Phila still leading the Pegasus Knights. The blame rests entirely on my -"

The Prince's words were soon cut off when a closed fist struck his cheek, sending him stumbling out of his chair, and crashing onto the floor. Taking a moment to regain his sense, Chrom saw that Sumia was leering above him.

"Sumia, what the hell?!" Chrom barked, still stunned from the blow..

"My mother always told me that someone needs to be slapped when they are speaking nonsense," Sumia replied.

"With an open hand, not a closed fist," Chrom rebuked, now nursing his red cheek.

Sumia's mouth formed an O, sheepishly realising what she had done wrong.

"Captain, I am terribly sorry, Oh Gods, why must I screw up everything? I'm such a klutz," Sumia rambled.

"Sumia, calm down. It's perfectly fine," Chrom said as he stood, a hand placed on the woman's shoulders in an effort to soothe her.

"With that out of the way, I believe that you have to talk to Robin," Sumia breathed, feeling a bit better, "he needs to realise that no one blames him for it. And most of all, neither should you"

"She's right, Big Bro," Lissa piped in, "no one could have predicted what happened ."

Chrom nodded, and knowing this was the best course of action, took his leave, and swept out of the room.

It didn't take him long to reach Robin's tent, and Chrom pushed the flap aside. The moment he was inside, Chrom scowled at its horrid state., Parchment and quills were strewn all across the floor, And that wasn't the worst of it, as Robin was in a worse state. His cloak was hanging limply off his chair, and he himself looked bad. His eyes had dark hollow bags underneath them, and his hair was tousled, showing that the man had not slept at all in the past few days.

"Robin, how are you doing?" Chrom asked, after his shock wore off.

Chrom was replied with silence, and knowing that if he asked again, he would still have the same response, Chrom moved over to his friend's desk, and wrenched the parchment away from him. Robin looked up to see who had taken him out of his trance.

"Robin, we need to talk," Chrom said.

"There is nothing to talk about," Robin said, already knowing where this conversation was headed, "there is no need to try and convince me what happened at the capital wasn't my fault."

"But, it wasn't Robin," Chrom replied, "no one coud have taken those factors into consideration."

"Chrom, you don't understand," Robin stated, clearly getting agitated, "I should have planned for Gangrel using dirty tactics to get back at us."

"Maybe I do understand," Chrom fired back, "but out of all the tactics you could have predicted, them using Risen was not one of them!."

Robin sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get far with his superior. He knew that no matter how much he argued, Chrom would still attempt to plead that he wasn't at fault. Knowing he wouldn't be able to make Chrom leave him alone, Robin decided to go ahead with his backup plan. He was hoping to leave it till the end of the war, but seeing what the current circumstances were for him, he knew it was best to act on it now. Getting out of his chair, he scrolled up the parchment, and handed it to Chrom.

"What is this?" Chrom asked, reluctantly taking the paper.

"That are the plans for the final battle with Gangrel. Give those to Virion, as he will be able to rectify it and come up with a better plan," Robin responded, not making eye contact, whilst cleaning up the mess in his tent.

"Where does Virion come into play?," Chrom said.

"You see, Chrom, I'm quitting as tactician for the Shepherds," Robin muttered, "after the catastrophe that occurred at the capital, I cannot risk the same thing happening again."

Chrom was shocked. Never did he dream of hearing those words being uttered by Robin. The normally resilient, bright and vibrant Robin was gone, and in front of the prince stood a man defeated, and depressed from one failure, that no one could have foreseen.

"If you quit, who will replace you? The battle with Gangrel is not even a week away. I cannot find a suitable tactician who has skills of your repute to replace you in that time!" Chrom shouted, getting agitated by his friend's state.

"My repute, Chrom?! There are so many tacticians out there who would have known how to deal with those Risen!," Robin screamed, "if I hadn't been such a fucking overconfident idiot, Emmeryn would still be alive. There is no other way around it, I am a failure of a tactician who cost Ylisse their most important person!"

"Okay, maybe we should have known Gangrel will use dirty tactics," Chrom stated, "but even then, who will replace you?"

Robin sighed, annoyed that his friend was badgering him like this.

"Easy. I already said it," Robin said, "Virion!"  
"Virion?" Chrom asked.

Robin nodded.

"Virion himself said you were a better tactician than him! He stated himself that he wouldn't be able to conoct plans like yours!" Chrom shouted.

"Maybe he can't! But in all those tactical games he plays with me, he has won every single time!" Robin said.

"And I have seen those games, Robin, and whilst you lose, you still have less casualties," Chrom said, "if we hand Virion control, the Shepherds could win, but we will have a lot of losses on our side! If you care about the Shepherd, you know -"

Chrom's words were cut off by the sound of a fist slamming onto the table, jolting his heartbeat and giving him a brief flashback to his father's outbursts. Taking a moment to regain his sense, Chrom watched as Robin scrambled to his feet and was staring Chrom down mere centimeters away from his face. that Robin's face was red and livid.

"**I know! You think I don't understand how valuable their lives are? How I lie awake every night wondering if I'm going to be responsible for the death of a friend?"** Spit was catapulted from Robin's quivering jaws to Chrom's face.** "Well, that day has finally come, Chrom!" **

Robin paused his outburst, fists quaking and knees weak, only to see the mild look of terror on Chrom's face. Attributing it to his own fault, he slumped down on the ground against his desk. "...I'm-m sorry I shouldn't have-" His mind was already going a mile a minute. "If you want to fire me for my outburst I understand and- and-"

"Forgive me, Robin. That was foolish of me." Chrom muttered, still scared from the sight of the tactician.

"But, you do have a good point in stating that having Virion make the plans is risky. So, I suggest Miriel and Frederick, seeing as they both have good tactical knowledge." Robin stated, his anger abated.

It was Chrom's turn to be rendered speechless again. It was evident that Robin had planned for this in advance, and knowing that no matter what he said, Robin would still counter his every argument. Knowing that if he was failing in making Robin know that it wasn't his fault that Emmeryn had died, Chrom knew there was one person who would be able to make Robin regain his senses. Cordelia.

"Okay, Maybe Frederick and Miriel will be good replacements," Chrom said, "why don't you wait here, and I will go and get them. After all, what type of commander gives them a new role without consulting them?"  
Robin nodded, silently sighing to himself that Chrom was finally letting him resign.

Chrom took his leave, but instead of going to find Miriel and Frederick, he went to find Cordelia.

From her brief time in the Shepherds, Chrom was made aware of what type of person she is. Knowing where he would be able to find her, Chrom beelined towards the training grounds that was set up. And true to his guess, Chrom found Cordelia training against a dummy. Waiting until she finished her session, Chrom watched the redhead fight against the dummy, and was impressed at her fighting skill. Her blows her fast and precise, not one ever missing the intended target, with each blow she dealt being different from the previous one. Making a mental note to not anger the redhead, Chrom made his way towards her, as she finished her bout.

"Cordelia," Chrom shouted, getting the attention of the Pegasus Knight.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Cordelia asked, unsure of why Chrom was talking to her.

"It's about Robin," Chrom replied,"you are aware of how he has been this past week, right?"

Cordelia nodded, her expression saddening. Of course, she knew about the state her close friend was. She had tried to go and speak to him, only for Robin to not acknowledge the she was in his presence.

"Well, it has gonna a hell lot lot worse," Chrom sighed, "the dastard is saying he is retiring. He believes I am here under the illusion of getting Frederick and Miriel."

"So, you want me to talk to him?" Cordelia inquired.

Chrom nodded.

"Last time I went, he ignored me," Cordelia said, "but if it's gone this bad, I better talk to him."

"Thank you, Cordelia," Chrom said, "let's go to him now."

"Took you long enough," Robin said, deadpanned, as Chrom walked into the room, "what were you doing for so -"

Robin stooped talked, when he noticed that Cordelia was behind Chrom, and staring at him, with mingled sorrow and fury.

"Captain, can you please leave us alone?" Cordelia said, still looking down at Robin,

Chrom nodded, and exited the room. There were a few moments of silence, in which neither of the pair said anything, besides look at one another, Eventually, Cordelia decided to break the silence, Moving across the room in a few strides, Cordelia walked up to Robin, and had to restrain the urge to slap him. She knew that in his current condition, slapping him would get her practically nowhere.

"Chrom's just talked to me," Cordelia said, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm retiring, Cordelia," Robin responded,"there is no place for me in this army, after I led the Exalt to her death."

"Robin, are you an idiot?!" Cordelia screamed, "no-one could have foreseen what happened. So stop blaming yourself for what happened!"

"Okay, maybe I couldn't have predicted that the Risen would be summoned," Robin muttered, "but even then I should have taken it into consideration"

"I should not be considered as a tactician. I failed Chrom, I failed the Shepherds, and worst of all, I failed _you_!"

This time, Cordelia felt her hand shaking, and not wanting to slap her sulking friend, she told him, "Robin, you moron! You have failed no-one. And, why do you think you have failed me?"  
"Cordelia, you lost your entire squad. You watched them get slaughtered by Plegian soldiers. I couldn't bear to see you in the state you were in after your loss, and so I vowed to ensure that you'd never know that pain again."

He turned away, "And look at where my vow got me? I shouldn't even be considered a friend by you, when I can't even make good on a single promise."

Cordelia used all her might to not start crying at her friend's words, and instead, reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

"Robin, please look at me," Cordelia cried, "I will never, nor will I ever, hold you responsible for what has happened to me. Do not for a moment think I will not consider you as a friend. You're my closest friend, even closer than Sumia, and it breaks my heart to see you in this state."

Seeing her words were lost on him, Cordelia reached out a hand to cup his cheek, and turned it to face her, whilst also allowing a few tears to stream down her face.

"Robin, please," Cordelia cried, "stop blaming yourself, and do not consider yourself a failure."  
She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, locking him in a reassuring embrace. Even though, he remained limp in her hands, she still kept him in the hug.

"No-one blames you, Robin, and no-one ever will! Chrom and Lissa don't hold you responsible for the death of Emmeryn."

She tightened her hold on him, "And even though we lost our mentor, Sumia and I don't condemn you for Phila's brutal death."

"But that is exactly what you should all do," Robin whispered, words becoming more frantic by the second, "my plan led Phila and Emmeryn to their deaths, and lost Ylisee two of their most important figures."

His body began to shake, and he wrapped his hands around Cordelia, before breaking down, and crying in her arms.

"I-i-it's all my f-f-fault," Robin sobbed.  
"Shh. It's okay. Let it all out. I'm here for you now," Cordelia responded, whilst rubbing his back.

Even though Robin had calmed down a long time ago, he still remained in Cordelia's arms, basking in the comfort it gave him. Not wanting to break from the embrace, he asked, "Cordelia, why are you doing this? I'm a failure of a tactician, who is undeserving of any love."

Cordelia sighed at her friend's self-deprecation,"Robin, please do not use that word. You shall never be considered a failure by anyone. You were there for a dark phase in my life, so it only seems fair that I am there for yours"

She moved her head, and brought it to rest on Robin's forehead,"And, I am doing this because I lov-."

She stopped short, realising what she was about to say, and trying her best to hide the heat rising to her cheeks, told him,"I am doing this because you are my closest friend, and it breaks my heart to see you so depressed and broken."

Much to Cordela's delight, Robin did not seem to pick up on her slip of tongue, and silently bashed herself for nearly confessing true feelings for her friend.

"_Now is not the time for this Cordelia! You are better off confessing when he is in his normal state, and is able to respond properly."_

"Cordy, it warms my heart to see you caring so much for a broken man, but you cannot hide the fact that my so-called foolproof plan led to two deaths!" Robin muttered.

Cordelia started to get frustrated at her friend's bull-headed nature, and knowing all of what she was doing was not getting through to him.

"Robin, please stop this self-deprecating! You're a tactician! You of all people should know that no plan ever survives contact with the enemy!"

Her frustration got the better of her, "**You of all people should know that deaths are a part of war, no matter who it is! You of all people should be able to shoulder those deaths and move on from them, and learn from them!"**

Robin recoiled, scared at the sight of Cordelia screaming at him, face livid with rage and fury.

"Robin, I'm sorry! I should have known better." Cordelia sighed, "I shouldn't have scream-"

Her words were cut off by Robin putting a finger to her mouth, and bringing her into a hug,"Shh, Cordy. It's ok! Everything is fine!"

Cordelia melted into his arms, and knowing her temporary anger had evaporated, inched her head closer to his, and brought it to rest on his forehead. "Robin, please listen to me. Don't leave. If you leave, what will the Shepherds do? If you leave, my entire life will be changed, and be left with an empty void, that only you can fill!"

Ignoring the blush that crept to her face, she told him, "So, please don't leave us! We care about you, and I could not stand to live without you!"

Knowing that she couldn't say anything better, she hoped that Robin would see the true meaning of the bonds the Shepherds shared with him. And much to her delight, she was rewarded with an ever-rewarding sound. Robin's laughter.

"I suppose that even if I leave, you will come after me?" Robin quipped.

"Yes, I would. And I would not be the only one. All the Shepherds would also come after you."  
Robin chuckled, and tightened his hold on Cordelia, "Looks like I'm staying then!"

Cordelia could only respond by smiling, and leaning into Robin's shoulder.

"Cordy, thank you! I don't know what I would do without you," Robin said.

"And I don't know what I would do without you." Cordelia whispered.

They stayed there in each others arms, neither wants to break from the comfort it gave them.

"Cordy? Would you like to go to The Melting Pot after the war is done? Just the two of us?" Robin asked

"It would be my pleasure, Robin," Cordelia responded, her smile becoming more vibrant, at getting her friend back.

Following her bodily instinct, she went and delivered a peck to his cheek. Upon realising what she had done, Cordelia broke apart from the embrace, and looked away from Robin, trying to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

"I..w-will be going now," Cordelia stuttered, "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Robin, who was dumbfounded, could only nod to Cordelia. After Cordelia had left the room, the tactician brought his hand to his cheek. He then realised that Cordelia had stopped saying something earlier.

"_She was about to say something, before hastily changing it. I believe I heard something like I love you… Oh sweet Naga! Cordelia is in love with me."_

And to that, Robin could only grin.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**And yes, I could not resist to have Cordelia nearly confess and for Robin to realise what she had almost said. That being said, the two would have confessed their feelings to each other at the dinner they were going to have at The Melting Pot.**_

_**With that out of the way, I will take this moment to thank GallianSquad7, Robdelia, JHAkrasia, ClearlyInvsible, Musing Soul and Pippip for helping me get this oneshot together, and outlining any of the problems they found in it. As such, I would suggest you folks to go and read their stories, as they are really good reads, and are worth your time. **_

_**Also, as I said, please do feel free to review my work, and criticise it, as that is the only way I can improve my work. **_


End file.
